Yeah I Meant That!
by SMilEoUTLoUD
Summary: Okay, this is the sequel to 'Did You Mean That'and please read it before reading this story! What happens after the night at the beach... well read and you decide! DL and maybe CZ. RR!
1. To Meet With Logan

**A/N: Okay guys, here is chapter one of my sequel to 'Did You Mean That'. RR! On this story I'm gonna make it in Dana and Logan's point of view!! Have fun!**

**Dana4Logan23 XxX**

**Dana POV**

I woke up to the noise of Nicole's freaking hairdryer! The recount of events from last night were flashing in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan shouted, "I LOVE YOU DANA CRUZ!"**_

"_**I LOVE YOU TOO LOGAN REESE!" Dana shouted back.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Dana?" Zoey said, waving her hand in front of my face. I must have been thinking. _Thinking very deeply!_

"Sorry!" I shouted and ran to the girls' bathroom. By the door was Nicole walking in from the bathroom. I swiftly ran past her and out the door.

"What's up with her?" I heard Nicole ask.

I had no idea where I was heading, maybe to the beach, but then I realised I was walking in the direction of Logan's dorm, dorm 124.

**(A/N: Soz I dunno what dorm their in!)**

Then my phone went off. I'd received a text message, from Logan.

'**We need 2 tlk, now! Luv u, Logan'**

Great, I guess I better go see him then.

I text him back saying, **'Where do u wanna meet, should I come 2 ur dorm? Luv u loadz, Dana XxX'**

Part of me wanted to go and see him and the other part of me wanted to see him and the other didn't. Did I love Logan? It's too much for me to think about at on time. I'm so used to calling him and jerk; basically have a love-hate relationship. Until now!

I'd received another text message saying, **'Yea, BTW Luv u 2, Luv u Logan X' **

I hated to admit it but I love Logan Reese!

Time to meet the guy I love, Logan Reese…

A/N: That's chappie 1, hope you liked it but sadly I won't be updating this till I get 3-5 reviews. Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy, hopefully it'll make you review quicker, I dunno! I can only say it again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Breakfast!

**A/N: OMG I am really with the amount of reviews I got! On the Oneshot I got 4 reviews in like 3 days but I got 4 reviews in 1 day! You do not know how much getting reviews means to me so a special thanks to:**

**xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx **

**girliegurl**

**Yumi Stern**

**tweetybaby **

**Dana4Logan23 XxX**

**Chapter Two**

**Dana POV**

As I approached dorm 124 I hesitated to knock on the door so I just stood there, leaning on the door, trying to bring up the courage to knock on the door. But I didn't need to. Logan quickly opened the door as I was leaning on it. I felt myself fall backwards and then a pair of tanned, strong, masculine arms wrapped round my waist, supporting me. I looked up and saw Logan's face looking weirdly at me.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me as he bought me back up.

"Yeah, fine, thanks for catching me, I'd have to miss basketball practise with a bad back!" I smiled.

"Soooo, um, I … wanted to… talk… about… you know…," Logan stuttered.

"Yeah, I dunno if anything will really be made from it, like we hate each other, not… you know.. like each other!" I replied. I was lying through my teeth. I really thought that we could make something of it, we pretended to hate each other but we didn't really.

"Well, then there's nothing else to talk about!" Logan replied, looking, slightly upset!

"Well, seeya at practise Logan!" I said, fake smiling.

I looked at my watch; it read 07:03am. I usually would never be up at this time but, oh well!

I walked back to my dorm and Zoey and Nicole were staring at me as I walked in.

"What did I do?" I asked, wondering why they were staring at me.

"It took you fifteen minutes in the bathroom Dana! Either you're having "Girly Problems" or you didn't really go to the bathroom. Now Dana, tell us the truth!" Zoey said, looking at me viciously.

"I did go to the bathroom; just… there was a big queue of girls waiting to use the toilet, that's all!" I said, having to think fast for an excuse.

Zoey, being a blonde and all, bought it and Nicole, a brunette, was still dumb anyway! **(A/N: Sorry to any blonde readers!**

"Fine then, we let you off!" Zoey smiled. "Now, come on, we need to get ready for class, Dana, what class do you have next?"

"Uh, I got Cookery, with Logan!" I frowned. In fact, today I had all my lessons with Logan. Check out my schedule:

**Period 1 (8:30- 9:30): Cookery**

**Period 2 (9:30- 10:30): Art**

**------------Break-------------**

**Period 3 (11:00- 12:00): Basketball Practise**

**------------Lunch-------------**

**Period 4 (13:30-14:30): IT**

**Period 5 (14:30-15:30): Fitness**

**------------Break-------------**

**Period 6 (15:30-16:00): Homework Pick-up**

"Okay, I feel soooo sorry for you! Logan is really horrid to work with!" Nicole winced at the thought of her last lesson with Logan.

"I know, I feel sorry for me too!" I replied.

"Uh, guys I think we need to get ready for breakfast, I told Chase and the guys that we'd meet them downstairs in the hall!" Zoey smiled.

So we all got showered up, dressed and made up and by 07:44am exactly we were all ready. I was dressed in a pair of low slung jeans and a red and white T-shirt with 'Touch Me and I'll Hurt you' on it! I was wearing a pair of black dollie shoes.

"Great! Let's go!" Zoey smiled as she rushed out the door. It was so obvious that she wanted to make a good impression on Chase, come on, she was dressed in a denim mini, red collar shirt and white and red Lonsdale's.

When we reached the hall we saw Logan, Chase and Michael sitting at our usual table.

"Hey guys!" Nicole said as she went to sit next to Michael. I saw him flush.

"How are you, Chase?" Zoey asked, sitting next to Chase. Even he flushed!

The only place left for me to sit was next to Logan.

"Hey!" I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Hey babe!" Logan smirked. I take it that he was back to his old, cocky, annoying, flirty ways!

"I'm going to get my breakfast!" I said, ignoring Logan and getting up from my seat. I could tell that Logan was following me but I didn't turn around. Instead I went to the counter and ordered what I wanted.

"Uh, could I have a toasted ham sandwich and …," I was cut off by Logan.

"… and a caramel cappuccino," Logan finished. How did he know what I ate for breakfast?

Logan handed over a ten-dollar bill and handed me my toasted sandwich and cappuccino.

"You didn't have to pay!" I shouted.

"Well, I wanted to!" Logan smirked.

**A/N: Okay guys, that's Chapter Two, hope you like it! Remember: Read and Review otherwise I won't update! And seriously I'm not updating until I get 3-5 _NEW _reviews!**

**Dana4Logan23 XxX**


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry but I am on permanent writers block!!! I dunno what to do at all so please please please tell me** any **ideas by reviewing because I really need some help as I dunno how to finish it off! I'm so so so sorry that I don't know what to do!!!!

Dana4Logan23 XxX


End file.
